A Frozen Prince
by Selene Moonstar
Summary: There is a very good reason why Elsa had a hard time believing in love at first sight: because the truth of the matter was that she believed in it. Now she is about to visit the one that helped her believe in it, and must prepare herself for the shock of her life. Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa) one-shot. Rated T for death and cursing.


Anna never imagined that she would be the one hiding. For a princess that was isolated for many years within the castle from the public and her sister, she imagined that she would be completely open with the world for the rest of the world. Ironically, here she was hiding, only this time she was hiding with her sister. If her elder sister had not stressed the seriousness of the situation, Anna wouldn't have left the lively party that they were escaping from.

However, above everything else right now, she was concerned for her sister, and she would have to thank Kristoff later for covering for them. She was thinking of thanking him with another kiss, but only if Kristoff kept his end of the bargain and didn't share any carrots between himself and Sven. To him, it was a silly, but to Anna, she wanted someone to kiss that had improved hygiene.

The snow was thick, but after traveling for two days because of a past incident, Anna had learned how to walk in the snow. Besides, Elsa made the trip easier by making ice they could walk on by leading first. Ever since the misunderstanding at her coronation, Elsa had greatly improved on her powers. She had a good feeling that Elsa believed that while the queen was accustom to cold, the princess was not, and she was concerned for her. That was one prime reason why Elsa was going as fast as she was.

If she had conjured a form of transportation from the ice, everyone would recognize her and the princess, but that was why Elsa brought an extra changing of cloths: to blend in the peasants that she was going to. Anna never knew it was peasants until she was given cloths of her own to hide in. They weren't dirty: just too simple for a princess to be assumed to wear. They were very much like the cloths she purchased when she met Kristoff, but there were more layers because of the excess cold that they were starting to enter into.

Anna wanted to ask her elder sister what was wrong, really she did, but there was just too much going through her own mind that prevented her to ask anything. Many theories scrambled her thinking concerning the motive of Elsa's trip. Was she running off again? Was there someone here that she wanted to see? If that was true, then how was Elsa here before? Did that even matter? More importantly, who was she taking about?

Did this have to do with the talk they had on the boat concerning their trip here: the one about true love? Actually, it was more along the lines of "love at first sight", but nonetheless. All Anna knew was that there was someone on this trip that meant something to Elsa, and Anna wanted to be there for her in case anything went wrong.

Finally, now at the end of the long road, there was a small village that looked very warm. There were not that many people there, for most of them were at the party that Elsa and Anna were escaping from. However, there was one house that was dimly lit. Much to Anna's relief, Elsa was going to that door.

Elsa looked around her before facing the door, knocking a couple times before waiting. After the sound of steps and the movement of metal suited for a lock, a woman advanced in years opened the door. She looked like a kind woman, but had the face that showed that she was under the weather. Anna only understood so much: they were under a bit of the weather as well.

Even the wind was blocking some of Anna's hearing, for she couldn't quite hear what Elsa was telling the kind woman. However, after a few seconds, the woman's eyes widened and opened the door as if they were family, beckoning that they come in and get something to eat. For homemade cooking, the two sisters felt as if they were tasting food from their homeland, and the warmth of their bellies even tingled to their hearts. However Elsa knew this family, it was surely worth it.

"So, who is this young lady with you?" the elder woman asked.

"She is my sister, Anna," Elsa replied, "Thank you so much for allowing us in."

"Of course, dear," she said, "But I must ask: why are you not at the party that was here to welcome you this evening?"

"We were at the party," Anna explained, "But Elsa wanted to come here for some reason."

"And for a good reason too," Elsa said after taking a sip of the warm water in her hands, "I was hoping that you and your family would join us at the party. From what I understood about Jack, he would have loved this sort of thing."

"…Ah… yes… he would have…"

Neither sister liked the tone in her voice.

"Oh… I'm sorry dears… though I am happy to see face to face once again of the young lady my son fell in love with, I'm afraid I cannot make merry this evening."

"Why not?"

Elsa swallowed hard at Anna's question, her heart stopping as if ice had frozen over every last drop of her blood.

"…Today… today is the day is the anniversary…"

"Oh no… did he…?"

A light breeze of cold made the room still.

"Yes, my dears… Jack Overland is no more…"

Elsa had forgotten how to breath for a moment as the heat from her cup left.

"…He had drowned on a winter's morning just like this one. For the life of his sister, he gave up his own."

"…Mam…" Elsa said, her voice as if it was close to breaking, "Tell me… how long ago was this?"

"A year from today."

That only made the room colder. Both Anna and Elsa knew what happened exactly one year ago from today: Elsa's coronation. It was the same one that froze all of Arendelle and all the water as far as the eye could see. The more Elsa thought about it, the more it pained her heart.

Thoughts began to jump into her head, the worst of them all being that maybe, just maybe, that the ice that took Jack away wasn't natural. Then again, it could have been a normal winter here, right? Not everyday had winter at exactly the same time. Elsa knew that she was just confusing herself with what might have been in relation to what was the reality of things. The truth of the matter was the simple fact that Jack Overland was no longer here, and that she wouldn't be able to gaze into his pretty brown eyes ever again.

It was the whole reason why she had asked Anna what she knew about true love. Last year, she had given up all hopes of seeing anyone. Only until recently did she allow herself to hope once again in that particular kind of intimacy. Now she knew she couldn't have it… at least with Jack… and she wasn't allowed to say goodbye.

At least she wasn't allowed to say goodbye in the way she thought.

"Madam," Elsa asked, "Please… may I see Jack's grave?"

"I'm so sorry," she said, "But I'm afraid that we weren't able to recover his body from the lake that he had drowned in."

"Where is the lake, then?"

"The opposite direction of the moon."

"Thank you."

Immediately, Elsa arose from her seat, telling her younger sister to stay here and keep warm as she placed her frozen cup on the table and went out into the white night, which had died down of it's terrible storm. There were no footprints left in the ground except the ones that Elsa was leaving behind. By the opposite direction of the moon, Elsa walked towards the lake that was more than easy to spot in the night of the full moon.

She admitted to herself that the view of the lake was quite lovely. Perhaps it was a bit dark in the atmosphere, but the moon's light made the ice look like crystals. It warmed her heart how ice could look so beautiful. When the cold never really bothers you, one tends to understand its beauty.

With as deep as the lake was, having no ability to see the bottom with the naked eye, it was no wonder why they couldn't find the body.

However, the thought of the beauty of it all caused her to frown, remembering what the elder maiden had said about what happened here. Jack died here, and that alone brought tears to her eyes. If she couldn't say goodbye one way, then why not say goodbye another?

Opening her hands, she pointed at the partly frozen water, offering her powers to make the ice deathly thick. In fact, the ice was so thick, that none of the water was really water anymore: it was ice. Elsa even walked on her new ice as she did this, bringing some of the water up to match the crystal scenery.

If Jack was going to have a grave, even one doomed under the sun, then it should look beautiful while it lasted. Ironically, stepping on what grave he had was over-doing it, but Elsa knew what she was doing, and she knew who she was doing this for. If Elsa had believed in love at first sight, it was, without a doubt, would be with him.

If she couldn't at least see what had become of him, then the least she could do was say goodbye in the best way she could think possible.

In the middle of the pond was a tombstone that was made of ice, but it looked like crystals. In the middle of the tombstone were elevated letters that said this:  
"Jack Overland: A Noble, Frozen Prince"

Perhaps he wasn't royalty, but that's what he was to her, dying for someone that he had loved.

Elsa smiled: it was a sad smile, but nonetheless. Getting up, she began to walk off the frozen water before looking back at the middle of the newly decorated lake. She allowed herself to pour a few tears before smiling once again. She told herself that she deserved to smile: after all, Jack was important to her, and all that she wanted was to bid him farewell.

"Farewell Jack… the Frozen Prince…"

As the queen began to leave the scene to return to the hut where here sister was waiting for her, a young spirit emerged from the trees that surrounded the area. He was going to try to talk to the ice queen, but what she was doing warmed his heart instead. Being carried by the wind, he flew and landed in front of the tombstone, reading it over and over with his ice-blue eyes, nodding in approval as he felt tears of his own begin to fall, tightening the grip on his staff.

"Damn Jack," he said, "I don't know who you are, or how you won the affections of such a kind-hearted maiden, but you were sure lucky."

* * *

**Artist's Comments:**

Thank you for reading _A Frozen Prince_. I was attempting to write a one-shot revolving around Jack and Elsa as close to both of the movies as possible, specifically around Elsa's powers past Arendelle and Jack drowning. Because they are separated by the Atlantic Ocean, I figured that the only way they would have any connection was to have relations in trading. Yes, it's a bit unrealistic anyway (since it can be considered Sue-ish to have that kind of ice power), but I did try.

You're probably aware that I am a Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa) fan. I can see them on a brotherly-sisterly level too, but I also don't mind the romance between these two. Jack can open Elsa up to her powers and help her "loosen up" per say (by not being so serious), and Elsa can balance Jack out with whatever maturity issues he has. I can see them as a couple with the right chemistry.

Instructive criticism is advised.

May God's love, grace, and mercy be with us all.

* * *

**UPDATE (9/13/2014): **I would like to thank all the Guests for the constructive criticism. Because of words and advice, I have made a brand new version of _A Frozen Prince_. However, by the law of Fanfiction, I am not allowed to submit anything twice. Because of this, and how I really do not want to take this older version down, please find me on DeviantART and find the new version of _A Frozen Prince_: my username is Moonspirit10. If you can find the older one, there is a link to the new version as well, so it should not be too hard to find.

Thank you so much.

May God's love, grace, and mercy be with us all.


End file.
